kurasoclanfandomcom-20200213-history
Tobi
◙ Akatsuki-Tobi moveset: ◙ •Unawakened: Z-Short Distance Warp X-Tobi Minefield Jutsu! C-Secret technique:Tobi Head Assault! B-Secret technique:Tobi punch •Awakened: Z-Short Distance Warp X-Fire style:Grand fireball jutsu C-Mangekyo sharingan:Time-space warp B-Genjutsu:Demonic illusion of pain ►Combos: •Unawakened X+X-Deffensive,offensive and evasive combo Pill+X+X+B-combo gives out a increased ammount of lag for obvious reasons but its still great and does a good ammount of damage Pill+X+X+C-combo also has lag but it has causes less lag than the previous combo X+X+T-you swoop down form above and your mines miss then simply throw your opponent into the mines with T and get a good damage rate from it B+T+Smoke bomb+X-for disorienting your opponent.You don't need the smoke bomb if you currently don't have one B+T+X will work just as fine Z+X+X-for being unpredictable ,when you first do z and go towards your opponent he will expect you to do z again and when you press x you teleport above him making your foe thing you're still using z •Awakened: Pill+X+X-combo if not dodged,blocked,healed Pill+C+X-combo if not dodged,blocked,healed Pill+C+B-combo if not dodged,blocked,healed Pill+B+B-combo if not dodged,blocked,healed Pill+X+B-combo if not dodged,blocked,healed ►Tips: Short Distance warp:Some will use this to run and some just to get in close enough to do the minefield jutsu either way,keep distance,or counter with shadow clones. Tobi Minefield jutsu!:Counter this with shadow clones or if you're already being hit block it or dodge,Ps.Zoom out a bit so the lag doesn't affect you much. Secret Technique:Tobi head assault!:Block this or dodge it,Attacking with a jutsu is pointless Unless its Susano'o or a summoning jutsu.Also,if you're a character who has a strong melee weapon (Sasori's spear,Zabuza's sword,Suigetsu's Sword,Nagatos Rod,The Easter bunny's egg)Then just spam "J" because tobi will "Hump" your weapon thus damaging him even if he has invicibility for a short period. Secret Technique:Tobi punch!:Dodge or block this. Short Distance warp:Now be extra cautios when Tobi awakens and uses this jutsu.He will go in to do a fireball or a Mangekyo sharingan:time-space warp or Genjutsu all are dangerous so be wary. Fire style:Grand fireball jutsu:Dodge this or if you get hit block it,If not blocked,dodged it will do a substantial ammount of damage Mangekyo sharingan:time-space warp:Dodge only if you get caught immediately press "L" or "P" when you get out,you can also block a bit while you're in the other dimension but don't overdo it,Still have some chakra left to block a genjutsu or a fireball when you get out. Genjutsu:Demonic illusion of pain:Block or dodge,Altho,i do recommend dodge more in case you get caught by a double genjutsu combo. (When fighting Tobi i always recommend that you have a couple of shadow clones on hand it helps against both awakened and unawakened Tobi.) ►How to use:I'm always savory or defensive with unawakened Tobi,always waiting for the enemy to come to you or sometimes launching an attack myself.When i awaken i completely switch my fighting style for obvious reasons,Yep the OPness of awakened Tobi.In this state i always launch attack playing comepletely offensive and use the awaken time to bring my opponent down. ♪ If i missed something please add/contribute to this page-sadboomber123 ♪ Category:NSUNS3 Characters